


learn to love

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Engagement, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: They were already engaged, on their merry way to become husband and wife, but at the engagement party, Archie realizes maybe they aren’t doing it for the right reasons. And right after that, Veronica decides she needs to discover what’s behind the love they claim to have for each other.This is how you start dating after you’ve fallen in love, to discover who you’ve fallen in love with.





	1. Chapter 1

One of the first things she does, after those blissful ten days in Costa Rica, is start planning a party. The perfect moment for their friends and family to join her in the celebration of her engagement.

Veronica squeals when Toni greets her by wrapping her in a tight hug as Cheryl checks her left hand for the white gold band with amethysts and diamonds. It wasn’t her first choice, but they are fresh out of college, and her fiancé spent pretty much all his savings to please her the best he could.

“Congrats, V,” Toni says sweetly.

“I can’t believe _you_ will be the first to get hitched. I always put my money on Cousin Betty,” Cheryl comments, after humming a meek approval for the ring. “You never seemed the type.”

Veronica smiles brightly, checking her ring. “Well, you wouldn’t guess it, but getting married is good business.” She laughs it off while repeating her father’s words, as she’s dragged away by one of her aunts to retell the story of how she said yes while in a beautiful and secluded beach at sunset. It wasn’t a surprise for her – she planned this up to the last detail, and her father was happy to pay for the trip and the luxury resort because yes, his heir’s marriage is great publicity for his name.

“Abuelita,” Veronica calls as she sits next to her grandmother. “Did you try the margaritas? I personally approved them.”

The old woman makes shrugs a shoulder, but doesn’t look all that happy. “They were good, I guess.”

Frowning, Veronica angles her body so her attention is on her beloved grandma. “What’s wrong?”

Abuelita sighs. “My only hope was for you not to repeat your mother’s mistakes. And I was happy you seemed to have chosen a good man. But, _mija_ , I don’t like this one bit.” She motions towards one corner of the room, where a dashing Archie Andrews is taking a sip of a martini. He looks incredible in his navy suit, his bright red hair in perfect shape, but he also looks morose and lonely.

Veronica shakes her head. “He’s just having a hard time. Archie doesn’t like to be in the spotlight.” She smiles before she leans to press a kiss on the cheek of her grandmother. “Everything will be fine.”

Working the room, Veronica is beckoned by her parents to greet some business partners – because if this is an investment, her father is going to get as much profit as he can. Hiram Lodge wasn’t going to spend so much money in an engagement party otherwise.

It’s been two hours when Veronica finally approaches Archie, who is asking the bartender for a beer.

“Hey, Lover,” Veronica tells him in a cheerful voice. She’s taken aback when he barely glances at her, but she shrugs it off. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Not really,” he mutters before taking a swig of his drink.

At first, she blames his bad mood on the fact that his dad couldn’t make it to New York for a visit when they came back, and much less to the party because he’s involved in a new project. His mom is on some business trip, and his friends, well, they are mostly looking for jobs and couldn’t afford the trip to Vermont and also the restrictive dress code.

Placing a hand on his stomach, sneaking it under his jacket so she feels the heat of his body through his shirt, Veronica inches closer. “Is there anything I can do to fix it?”

Archie looks at her with those sweet honey eyes, and suddenly she feels a knot in her belly. It’s not the good kind of nervousness.

His mouth opens a bit, and he hesitates. Closing his eyes, he sighs. “I don’t think we should do this.”

“This?” she tries to smile, to just play this as if he were telling her a joke. “What do you mean?”

“Ronnie, I don’t think we should get married.” Before she can take a step back, he curls his fingers around her wrist. His grip is gentle, his fingers calloused because of his guitar playing. “I don’t think you’re into this for the same reasons I am.”

She’d like to be dramatic and slap him, maybe it would help with how her eyes are starting to sting, but her father would disapprove of her outburst. She’s not about to make a scene, but she knows she’ll regret it later. She begins to feel it when her mouth refuses to utter a word and she just lets him walk away from her.

He leaves the beer on the bar, and waits for her to say something. _Anything_! But she just stares, looks at his exasperated expression and the way he runs a hand through his hair, before he bolts from the place.

She wonders why she can’t bring herself to follow and fight for him right then, but soon a soft hand is on her upper arm, and she goes back to that place where she needs to keep an image.

“Is there something wrong, _mija_?” her mother asks in that soft and rich voice of hers.

“Nothing that cannot wait until after the party,” Veronica replies after taking a deep breath. She orders a margarita and downs it quickly under her mother’s scrutiny. Veronica is no longer feeling as bubbly as minutes ago.

 

The Lodges own many properties, and those include the beautiful house they use for winter retreats in Stowe, Vermont. It’s one of Veronica’s favorite places, because she has her favorite reading nook, and the view from her bedroom is breathtaking. She loves to ski, but more than anything to have privacy, time for herself away from the city. Painfully, she’s not enjoying her stay now.

She keeps her secret right until they cross the front door and her father realizes Archie’s dreadful blue pickup truck is missing. Veronica can’t lie to her parents, but neither can she say what has happened. Had Archie broken their engagement? Was it a mere spat they could work out easily? She’d like to say it was the latter, but her stomach has been in knots all night. Her heart is heavy, and so she says the truth hoping to find comfort and understanding in her family. Archie had left her, unsure about her feelings for him. And she knows exactly what he meant about her not being in it for the same reasons he has when her biggest fear is the wrath of her father instead of losing Archie.

Hiram’s rant in Spanish surprises her. He doesn’t even like Archie. But he starts cursing the _investment_ , the _profit_ and the _press_. Not once does he ask how she feels. No, in fact he accuses her of not knowing how to keep a man. He blames her for the chaos about to come, and the money he’ll lose, before he retreats to his home office for a new drink.

“ _Mija_ ,” Hermione murmurs softly. “Go to bed. Rest. I’ll deal with your father.” She runs her fingers through Veronica’s dark locks, like when her daughter was a little girl, sad or hurt.

Once in her bedroom, the one she was supposed to share with Archie for these couple of days, Veronica feels the imperious need of being wrapped by his strong arms. She’d like to receive his comfort, her face against his hard chest, ear listening to the steady beat of his heart and warm breath on her hairline right before he presses a kiss to her forehead. But he’s not there.

She leans against the door, and she lets out a breath.

Her phone beeps. _Are you okay? I’m driving to New York, but I need to know._ Archie is texting her to make sure she’s fine even when she completely disregarded his feelings. Veronica’s eyes sting. _Ronnie?_

She sighs, plopping down on the bed. _Be safe._ This is not going to be a lie, but she doesn’t want to blame him either. This is not his fault. _Let me know when you get home._

He reads the messages, but doesn’t say anything more. She doesn’t know if she could take it anyway.

Toeing her shoes off, Veronica follows her bedtime routine like a zombie. She’s in automatic, going through the motions until she slips under the covers. Half of the bed feels so vastly empty – just last night she asked to just keep the duvet because Archie’s body is warm enough to keep her comfortable. Now he’s gone and her feet are freezing.

He’s gone. Gone with everything he is and means to her.

And soon there’s a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. She’s sobbing into the pillow where his head was last night.

Taking her phone, she doesn’t even care about checking the time before she goes through her contacts and presses on one. Waiting for exactly three seconds before a soft and calming voice greets her.

“I lost him,” Veronica whimpers into the phone.

“V,” Kevin replies with sorrow. “You haven’t lost him. Archie adores you.”

“He told you? He–“ She feels her throat constricting before she swallows her tears. She couldn’t question that. Archie always complied with her whims – going as far as to propose on a beach in Costa Rica with a ring she picked, in the place she wanted, when she told him to. Everything had been staged. And she’s appalled to realize he might think even her love for him is fake. “He thinks I don’t love him.”

Turning on her back, Veronica stares at the ceiling, her tears running through her hair and into her scalp, following cold tracks against her skin.

“He’s… unsure. Feels a bit neglected.”

Veronica’s lips tremble. “I’ve never been one to show my feelings. I don’t know how.” One arm wraps around her waist, in a pitiful attempt to feel less lonely.

It might have seemed like a business for her. The eagerness and the plotting had been too much and made it look like that. Reality is she was scared of losing him. She loves Archie so much, she thought best to tie the knot and shut her father’s mouth about what is best for her. She knows what is best for her, and that is Archie Andrews.

“I love him,” Veronica whispers brokenly. The mere thought of him leaving her life for good breaks her heart. But she pushed him away, planning parties and having meetings with a wedding planner, booking venues and picking flowers. She forgot him. The most important thing.

“Veronica,” Kevin sighs. “Have you ever showed it to him? Told him? I risk being obnoxious, but Archie wears his heart on his sleeve and he needs it.”

A sensitive boy, loyal and kind, while she keeps her heart away in a pretty jewelry box and its key is in Archie’s hands.

“Show him you love him, V. That’s the only thing he’s asking for. Your love.”

 

After she hangs up, she purchases a ticket to return to New York as soon as possible, which is next morning. She barely says goodbye to her parents, and asks for the driver to take her to the airport. Hiram is not allowed to shame her for the _failures_ in her love life anymore. He’s not allowed to make her life miserable this time. Business won’t come first again.

Veronica has a plan. She is going to get Archie back. It is her time to woo him back into her life.

“Are we ready, V-Lo?” Toni asks in a merry voice when Veronica opens the front door of her apartment, just two days after her heart was shattered. Two days she has spent cancelling everything she had planned for their spring wedding in ten months. Two days in which she has gone through a dozen boxes of tissues.

“T, I don’t know,” Veronica mutters, feeling herself about to break down in tears again, but Toni is not having it. “Maybe I shouldn’t push so hard so soon.”

“Tough luck, sweetheart. Kevin has already set the plan into motion.” She shows Veronica her phone with a text from Kevin, a map and a thumbs-up. “Besides, you’re Veronica Lodge. It would be unlike you not to push hard for what you want.”

Magically, Toni manages to get her in an outfit and out of the house in less than an hour. Veronica feels so strange in the black puffer coat, with training shoes, and so underdressed even as she stands outside the gym. Thanks to Kevin, she knows she’ll find Archie there, probably blowing some steam as usual.

“I’m doing this,” Veronica says to herself, squaring her shoulders. “A small sacrifice for a lifetime of happiness.”

Toni chuckles at her side and offers a sideways hug. “You’ve got this, V.”

Heaving one big sigh, Veronica moves towards the front door, startled when she feels a sharp slap on her butt. “Go get your ginger stallion! There’s no time to back down.” Cheryl grins wickedly as she links hands with a giggling Toni.

Relaxing a bit with that note of humor, Veronica leaves her friends behind and finally steps into the gym. The air feels warm and a bit humid, but she’s also in a thick coat and looking tinier than usual in her chosen footwear. Fortunately, it’s not hard to spot the man with flaming red hair in a corner of the place, going at an innocent heavy bag with all his might.

Veronica has never been a promoter of violence, but she admits there’s something attractive about the power Archie exudes when he lands blow after blow, mixing a few kicks in. She has always appreciated his body – Archie who is all hard edges on the outside and pure fluffy softness in the inside. The perfect soulmate for someone like her, soft curves on the outside, and sharp corners inside.

“Hey,” she calls softly when he steps back to adjust his gloves.

Wide eyes meet her when he turns around. Archie’s slightly out of breath, but he seems to have stopped caring about oxygen when he takes in her image.

“Ronnie,” he mumbles, not quite believing it’s her in that place. How many time did she refuse his invitation to join him? A little training session, just for fun. She always said no. And then, he stopped asking.

“I, um,” she swallows hard before breaking into a smile. “I have some time off, and thought about taking your word on that lesson you offered.”

He chuckles. “About a year after I asked?”

“Is it too late?” she tries innocently, shrugging off her coat to show off the outfit Toni put together for this last-minute training session – leggings and matching sports bra with mesh panel accents. Veronica innocently tugs on her braided hair and sees his smile as he shakes his head. “Archiekins,” she purrs, looking at him from under her lashes.

Archie looks amused, which is a thousand times better than her fear of him being pissed at her. “Give me your jacket. I’ll find you some gloves.”

The smile on her face turns a wider and brighter as he moves away from her. There’s a chance between them, and she knows it.

Even if they avoid talking about what has happened between them, Veronica just lets herself enjoy spending time with him. Following Archie’s instructions on how to punch the heavy bag, to keep her balance and use her body to pack more strength. She starts to see the appeal of this as her tension melts away with each punch.

“Watch the elbows.” Archie pushes one of her legs back. “Shift your weight.” His hands grab her upper body, and she shivers when they fall on the exposed skin, feeling her face blushing, despite how flushed she already is with the effort of hitting an inanimate object. “Don’t lean too much,” he whispers hotly in her ear, forcing her to shut her eyes and sigh. It’s been three days since he’s touched her or kiss her, but it feels she’s been craving it for much longer.

This is torture, and she must look awful sweating like a pig and panting, chugging down water when Archie hands her a bottle. This must be such a terrible image for anyone who knows her. She has a personal trainer who goes to her apartment for this exact reason – no one should see her in this state of decadence.

“Let’s see your moves,” Archie says, leading her to a ring close to a window. She hesitates one second, afraid of being embarrassed, but then her eyes meet his face. Does it even matter? She should care about herself, about this man who makes her feel like a goddess whenever he glances her way, about how she feels and not what other people think. So, she follows him.

He’s donning punch mitts, and gives her a few advices on what to do. “Just don’t hit my face,” he jokes.

Veronica gives him a first punch, and Archie happily praises her posture.

“I want us to try again,” she blurts out between punches, gasping and feeling sweat dripping down her nose and along the back of her neck.

He lets his guard down, dropping his hands and standing upright. A punch lands on the left side of his chest. It pushes him back, but he doesn’t seem that hurt, even if Veronica tugs on her gloves, taking them off to check on him.

“Are you okay?” Veronica starts to tug his tank top up.

“Ronnie,” he tries to struggle with her, but she’s not having it. She also doesn’t want to give him a chance to say no to what she told him. “Ronnie!” Archie just takes off the shirt. “Happy? I’m fine.”

“Are you?” she wonders meekly. And it’s not because of the punch, of course. “Because I’m not.” She leans forward, against his chest while his eyes follow her every move.

“I’m sweaty.” He’s actually drenched in sweat, and smells like it too. But she lets herself think of how sexy that is. Propriety is something she needs to let go of, so she wraps her arms around him, to feel his slick back and feel his hot breath on her face before she angles her face up and kisses him. How many times she refused him a kiss because he was coming from the gym, basketball or football? How many moments did she miss?

“Me too,” she mutters against his lips. “I’m disgusting,” Veronica manages to say before Archie wraps one arm around her waist and with his other hand, buries his finger through her braid, pulling her back into a hungry kiss. He sucks her bottom lip between his, and nips at them. She’s feeling flush all over and it has nothing to do with sports. Her nails dig on the skin covering his shoulder blades when his tongue sneaks past her lips. She tries to keep an embarrassing sound in her throat, but then Archie pinches that spot right above her hipbone, and the leggings just aren’t enough of a barrier for his touch.

“Andrews, I don’t think this is the type of physical activity the ring is for.” An older man is looking at them with risen eyebrows, making Archie laugh when he pulls away from her mouth.

“Sorry. Sorry!” Archie apologizes but then comes a wave of catcalls, and teasing, making them laugh as they abandon the ring.

The locker room is at the back of the gym, but before Archie can go through those doors, Veronica reaches for his hand to stop him.

“I need to know I have a chance.” It’s only a whisper, but she keeps her eyes locked on his and the expression on his face. “I know everything lately seemed to be–“

“Fake,” Archie offers, his eyebrows rising up. “About business, money, or your dad.”

“Yes. And I’m sorry because I took you for granted. You have every right to be upset.” Veronica tightens the grip on his hand and walks closer to him. “I know I don’t show it enough. I don’t say it enough. It doesn’t come natural to me, Archie, but I’m trying this time because I love you.”

“Ronnie,” Archie calls her name so softly as he cradles her face in his hands. “You know I love you, too.”

“Then let’s take another chance! Let me prove to you that it’s not about my family, about what they want.” She lifts her hands to touch his ears and hair. “Let me win your heart like you’ve won mine.”

The smile on his face is one of the loveliest sights in New York. “What are you planning to do, Veronica Lodge?”

“Let’s fall in love with each other all over again.”


	2. Chapter 2

The blue massive pick-up truck is parked outside Archie’s building like it usually is when he’s home. Veronica checks her phone, only to reread Kevin’s message about Archie being home, kind of moping around with his guitar. She giggles when Kevin begs her to save him from the emo kid he’s sharing a home with. Juggling with the bags she’s carrying, she types a reply to let him know she’s downstairs and to buzz her in.

Archie’s home is a loft in an old brick building owned by one of his father’s friends with money – as he says. Apparently, the man owed some favors to Fred Andrews from when they were in college, and graciously provided great housing for cheap. Besides, Archie had often moonlighted as a construction worker when the money was tight during college, which had been more often than he’d liked.

Climbing the last flight of stairs, Veronica knocks on the heavy metal door, and soon is greeted by a shirtless and disheveled Archie. His eyes widen once he realizes it’s her.

“You were serious?” Archie babbles while she smiles and gently pushes past him, to leave the bags she’s carrying on top of the kitchen counter.

Kevin heaves a big sigh, and rolls his eyes. “ _Finally_! I was getting a little tired of the drama queen here, singing Ed Sheeran.”

Veronica pinches her lips together to keep the bubbling laughter inside of her. Yes, Archie is a big softie, and emotional, but she doubts it was that bad. The teasing does upset him, though. She can tell by the way his eyebrows knit together and how he shoves his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

Sweatpants. That’s all he’s wearing, and it means he was in bed until late. She would bet one of her Alexander McQueen’s gowns he’s not wearing underwear because he likes to sleep on the nude.

“Yup,” she says in mock coyness, as she drags a nail down the middle of his abs right until she reaches a point above his bellybutton. It’s too risky to take things further. “I promised you we would fall in love again.”

Archie’s features soften, and his lopsided smile makes her stomach flip. “How are you going to do that?”

“First, I want you to get dressed. And then, I need you to drive us to the Upper East Side in your truck.” She moves away from him before his hand can settle on the curve of her left hip. His touch will take her through a path, that even if amazing and hot, is not what she has in mind for now. “We can park outside my building.”

“Am I invited?” Kevin asks mischievously, knowing quite well Veronica’s plan to get Archie back.

“No,” Archie and Veronica reply at the same time but in very different tones.

“Just go back to sexting your new _friend_ ,” Archie mumbles before he leans towards Veronica to press a kiss to her temple. “I’ll be right back.” Only then he hurries down the hall to his bedroom.

She knows she’s got the dreamy look on her face when her eyes follow his shape, but she cannot help it. This feels new. Like some sort of first date – because the gym was her pitch to sell her idea, and nothing else. The hot kiss was just her reward for being such a good seller. Now it comes the true test.

“Isn’t it bizarre how you’re broken up but dating at the same time?” Kevin comments after he types something on his phone.

Veronica sighs. “We’re not broken up. We just called off the engagement, but I’d like to think about this as an opportunity.” In reality, she just can’t bear the thought of not being with him. Feelings don’t come easy for her, but she truly feels like it’s different with Archie. “We can get to know each other better. Maybe these six months of dating were too little time.”

There’s a knowing smile on Kevin’s face before he smiles and his phone beeps again. “Or maybe not. Maybe you’re just overwhelmed by how strong your feelings are.”

The silence that follows is because Kevin might have a point. But, also because he’s now entertained with whomever seems to be texting him – more likely than not a new _friend_.

“Someone worthy of gossip?” Veronica asks as leans a hip against the stool next to Kevin.

Snorting a somewhat sad laugh, Kevin shakes his head. “Entertainment to warm up a lonely night?”

“Oh. Well, sometimes those are worthy of gossip too.” Veronica chuckles once Kevin smiles. “As long as you’re having fun, I’ll support it one-hundred percent. But know that just like you do with us, I’ll call you on your bullshit as soon as I realize you’re not enjoying this casual thing.”

“That’s better than Archie’s offer to just kick someone’s ass if he had too.”

They laugh.

“I’ll kick some ass, if I have to.” She finishes that sentence when Archie shows up again.

“Whose ass are you kicking?”

“Yours for having me waiting too long,” Veronica teases, watching him in washed-out jeans and a soft dark grey tee. He’s wearing those worn-out sneakers she thinks are so passé, but also so much like him. Now she says they give him character, but there was a time she didn’t like them at all.

“I believe that. Wholeheartedly.” Archie grabs his truck’s keys, and then takes the bags she was carrying.

“No peeking, Archiekins!” she scolds him, but there wasn’t any intention of that in his actions.

He just smirks, before waving a hand a Kevin – it’s some sort of silly salute, at which Kevin just tilts his head to.

“Bye, Kev.”

“Bye, kids. Have a good time! Don’t take advantage of him, Veronica!” Kevin quips as they walk through the door, making Veronica chuckle.

“But that is the fun part!”

Archie snorts a laugh and leads her out, making sure she’s following him when he shuts the door. His long legs take him much faster to the ground floor, but he slows down to match her speed – always the gentleman, he’s not about to leave her behind.

Once in the car, Archie turns the AC on but on the lowest setting, knowing quite well she’ll complain about being cold if not. He always concedes her these little battles. She had expected him to fight her about things like the car heater, pineapple on pizza, or how she’s always five minutes late. But he never did. And instead, she’s complained about his working-boots, about his cliché love for seventies’ rock bands, and how much he likes apple crumble with maple syrup.

She slides closer to his side, since he hasn’t reached for her hand or knee. And she knows they shouldn’t behave like a couple, but she can’t do that.

“Where are we going?” Archie asks as they drive over the Williamsburg Bridge.

“Just drive to my place and we’ll walk from there.”

He glances at her, but doesn’t seem annoyed. Amused, yes.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I told you why.” She turns a bit to face him. She sucks a breath and holds it in before letting go slowly. “I know you’ve made many more sacrifices for us than I have. You’ve compromised, and I haven’t. And it might seem like my interest for you is mild in comparison, but I’ll do better now.”

His right hand reaches to tuck a lock of her black hair behind her ear. It’s soft, and completely like him. So, she leans against his touch and closes her eyes. One more thing about him that she loves – how intimate a little gesture can be.

Archie knows the way to her apartment by heart, so it doesn’t take him much to get there – just the usual traffic, but he’s gotten used to it over the years living in New York. Once they get out of the truck, he takes the bags again, but this time he’s the one trying to catch up with Veronica, as she makes small talk and has him hurrying down 2nd Avenue and jaywalking across one street. His heart beats wildly, and he’d like to chastise her about it, but then he notices where they are.

Outstretching a hand, he takes Veronica’s and tugs on it. She whirls around to face him, little guilty smile on her face.

“Ronnie,” he whispers. “This is where we met,” Archie babbles, and soon her hands are cradling his face, calling for his attention, but she knows it’s always been hers. Ever since that first night.

“I still remember you in dark slacks, and plain white dress shirt. The tie you were wearing was awful, and you were playing a love song to serenade some old guy’s date.” Veronica giggles.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Archie smiles fondly at the memory. “You were wearing a black dress with a heart-stopping neckline, and dark lipstick–“

“That by the end of the night was all over your face.”

A blush creeps up his neck to tint his cheeks and ears.

“Come on.” She takes his free hand and leads him around the building, through the service door, where a woman about their age is holding the door open. Veronica hands a few bills to her, and then they walk into the empty restaurant to settle into a corner in a small table with a plain red tablecloth.

It’s surprising to see Veronica taking some containers from the bags and then a bottle of champagne. They are in a restaurant, and in just a couple of hours, it’ll be open but then…

“We have the place for ourselves now,” she explains, adding a mischievous smirk.

He sits down and starts to open the containers. In the first one he finds apple crumble with maple syrup, and it makes him grin. He laughs when Veronica sits across from him and hands him a spoon.

“Your favorite.”

He’s looking at her when he replies, “That’s right. My absolute favorite.”

 

They met during a chilly evening on the beginning of last fall. Archie remembers it quite well, because he had found that awful gig at the Spanish restaurant where they were now having dessert and champagne. It was the only place that had appreciated his talent on classic guitar, but he was cheap entertainment for rich folks. Every night there was the urge to quit, but by closing hours he got his tips, and bit his tongue. Except that night.

This goddess of a woman in a black dress had his head spinning from the moment he laid eyes on her. Veronica locked eyes with him, and smiled, but then she turned to her date. Of course, she was on a date, with an asshole in an expensive suit and slicked hair.

Veronica always tells the story to make it look as if he were some kind of mariachi, but the truth was different. They were only allowed to play instrumental music – which was great, because he didn’t know an ounce of Spanish at the time. The restaurant wanted to add live music to set the mood, but not cheapen the experience.

He wasn’t serenading anyone. He just happened to be playing near a couple, a man in his late fifties with a woman in her late twenties. And well, if he ended up the night silently dedicating every song to Veronica, that’s something else.

“Daddy was so mad when he found out Elio took me to a Spanish restaurant thinking I’d like the food from my _home_ country.” Veronica laughs as she sips her champagne. “Ridiculous.”

“He was mad about that and not because by the end of the night you left with me?” Archie asks, taking one of the last spoonful of his dessert.

Shrugging one delicate shoulder, Veronica looks at him through her eyelashes. “What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him. Do you think it’d be appropriate to tell my father that we met during one of your breaks and had our first kiss in a restaurant kitchen? Or that I waited for you in the town car until you left?”

Archie smirks. “He might have a problem with what came after, when we made out in his car while Smithers drove us around Manhattan.”

She hums contently at the thought, placing her elbows on the table and holding her face while she tilts her head to the side. “We did a bit more than kissing, and it’s one of my favorite memories of us. Also, seeing you disheveled, with dark lipstick stains on your face… I didn’t want to let you go.”

“You think I did?”

Smiling, Veronica shakes her head. “You said you’d call, and I didn’t believe you.”

“But I called you next day.”

“You did,” Veronica says softly. “And you had perfect timing, because I was thinking about you.” She reaches across the table to link their hands together. Her deep red nails are perfect, and her hands soft as always. “I liked that about you. I was in awe at how open you were about your feelings, because I’d never met anyone like you.” She tucks her chin against her chest, and nervously chews on the corner of her bottom lip. People think she’s bold and feisty, but she’s also soft like this. “More than anything in the world, I love the way you love me. No reservations, whatsoever. I always wished to be the center of the universe, but I never felt like it until I met you.” Her voice trembles, and Archie is ready to get up and take her in his arms, but she speaks before he can move. “And I’m so addicted to that feeling, to you. I felt so safe, that I took you for granted.”

“Ronnie.” Archie gets up, and crouches next to her, prompting Veronica to turn around and face him. “I’m certain I could never get over you. That’s why I am scared. I can’t live with the fear of you waking up one day and realizing you don’t love me. It’d destroy me.”

“I cannot lose you, Archiekins.” She takes a deep breath, and a short watery laugh passes through her lips. “I couldn’t leave you. You’re my beacon in the night.” Her hands fall at each side of his head, and he feels her fingers tracing the shape of his ears, tugging gently on them. “I need you in my life.”

This time, it’s him who leans in and then waits before her lips. A breath away from her mouth, breathing in the sigh that abandons her. “Kiss me,” he whispers hoarsely. Veronica kisses the Cupid’s bow of his mouth. Tiny kisses until she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a fiery battle of love. He almost tips over with the motion, but then he breaks the kiss, panting.

The dark eyes in front of him are the abyss in which he’s got gladly lost.

“I’ve loved you from the moment I met you. I never stopped. I don’t think I can,” Archie confesses in a pained voice. “I only hoped you could love me back. I asked you to marry me hoping it’d do the trick. When it didn’t, I was even more miserable than before.” But now his lips curve up in a smile. “I want us to be like this forever. You in my arms. Your lips against mine. I want to date you like this.”

Biting her lip, Veronica smiles back. “You’re the most beautiful man in the world. Do you know that, Archie Andrews?”

He laughs, blushing at her praise.

“Would you walk me home?”

“Of course.”

 

The thing about them, the secret as Toni calls it, is how they manage to go beyond words. There’s a fire in them that ignites with a touch, a chaste kiss, or even a look. They never can get enough of each other, because they crawl over each other’s skin since physics doesn’t allow them to fuse into one.

They are coy like a couple of teens at the dawn of a love story when they walk to Veronica’s place. Holding hands and sharing looks. He kisses her knuckles on the corner of Park Avenue and East 87th Street. She leans against his side, pressing her breasts to his body just two blocks later – he sucks a sharp breath because her thin summer dress is just not enough of a barrier to prevent him from feeling her.

By the time they reach her apartment, Archie’s hands are itching to sneak up her skirt. Veronica’s mouth is hungry for the salty taste of his skin.

The bags they were carrying fall with a thud against the hardwood floors just as Archie kicks the door shut. Veronica grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs on it, until it’s off him. She shoves him against the door, his red hair out of place as some pieces fall over his forehead. Air is so thick they need a mouthful of air.

Archie’s fingers tangle in the cascade of onyx that is her hair, and he angles her face to feast on her mouth – sweet, merciful and pliant. She fits against him. He gasps when her nails scratch the back of his shoulders, like electricity down his spine.

His hands wander around her back and sides until he finds the zipper. A painfully slowly task after which he possessively grabs her by the waist to whisper in a husky voice to just, “Take it off.”

She shudders, her eyes fluttering close as she lets the fabric pool around her feet.

Archie marvels in her beauty – like he already guessed, she stands before him in her underwear, no bra, and high heels. If he could describe the beauty in the world, he would probably describe her.

Her hands press flat against his chest, her fingers enjoying the shape of his muscles until they reach the waistband of his jeans. She unbuttons them while locking eyes with him, and unzips them while he kisses her.

They’ve done this many times, yet each time it feels new and exciting. It feels right, like her curves were meant for his hands to touch, and his hard planes and angles for her to kiss.

 

Archie wakes up to something soft and slightly cold against the center of his spine. He frowns with his eyes still closed, but then the same sensation travels lower. And once more. He tightens his hold on the pillow, and then laughs when he feels a pair of lips kissing his shoulder before she climbs on top of his back since he’s sleeping on his stomach.

“What’s this? I thought you’d keep your trip down my body.”

Veronica nibbles on his earlobe and then kisses the spot behind it. “I thought about it, but then I just want to be near you.” She presses the side of her face to his shoulder blade. “I think I might have left my mark on your back. I didn’t scratch you, but…”

He chuckles. It’s not the first time she leaves little crescent moon marks all over his back or arms. They take a few days to go away, but other than that, those don’t bother him. Also, he left a few love bites on her as well, and she’s not complaining.

“Morning, babe,” Veronica babbles softly.

He hums contently, before he tries to turn over to kiss the tip of her nose before he hugs her to him. Her grin is infectious.

“I want to wake up like this more often. Always, preferably,” she says softly before she playfully kisses and then bites his chin, making him laugh.

“It’s nice,” Archie mutters, letting himself to close his eyes.

“Nice?” she asks, clearly offended by his choice of adjective. “Just nice?”

Opening his eyes and frowning, he suddenly turns them over, making her shriek before he pecks her lips. “Amazing.” He drops a kiss to her cheek. “Fantastic.” A new kiss to the base of her neck. “Wonderful.” She laughs when another kiss falls between her breasts. “Magnificent.”

“Fine, be like that,” she huffs, taking his chin between her thumb and index finger to bring him back up, his face in front of hers. “Remember the first time we slept together?”

“How am I supposed to forget it?” Archie lifts his body, resting on his side and supporting himself on one elbow. “You kicked me out next morning because of some brunch you had with your parents and _abuelita_.”

She giggles. Her hair is fanned out around her over the white sheets. “I had overslept! I was exhausted after that night with you, and even if I wanted you in my bed for the whole day, I had to go.” Her fingers reach up, tracing his face as if she was an artist sketching her drawing, and a smile grows bigger on her face. “You play the part of innocent gentleman, the lovely man grannies like mine love, and then you make my bed spin at night.”

When she’s tracing the shape of his mouth, he parts his lips and nips on her finger. “Anything to make you happy.”

“You make me the happiest I’ve ever been.” Veronica pulls him in into a slow kiss he happily takes. “I’ll make coffee, but we’re just having toasts if you don’t whip something out.”

Chuckling, Archie nods, turning on the bed to sit up and let her leave the bed. He watches as a naked Veronica slips her silk robe on and stalks her way to the ensuite. While taking a deep breath and blowing it out, he drags a hand along his hair and a big grin breaks out on his face. This certainly feels right, even if they are traveling through this strange type of breakup.

They both know well enough that breaking the engagement wasn’t definitive. Well, he knows that now. She probably knew it all along.

He slips his boxers on, and then picks up their clothes still thrown on the floor. He knows there must be a shirt or two that belong to him in Veronica’s closet – for days just like this one when he needs a change of clothing. And so, he ventures into the walk-in closet, only to notice a small empty space with a few hangers, and also an empty shelf where he sees his two forgotten tees.

“There’s some underwear in your drawer,” Veronica says casually as she stands behind him. She reaches for the one drawer under the place where she keeps her lingerie, and it’s empty except for three boxers. “I thought it was time for you to have space where to keep your things.”

“You made space in your closet for my things?” Archie asks with amusement. He’s heard her complain about not having enough space for all her clothes, bags and shoes, and yet here they are.

“I want you to feel at home,” Veronica mutters shyly.

“I am at home, Ronnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you waited too long for this, but I had a hard time with the beginning.
> 
> And I actually don't know if I'll keep it in just 3 chapters, because this chapter was just one day in their lives and I feel it's been going slow. We'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking the first sip of her coffee in the morning, Veronica thinks she must be doing something wrong. She’s sitting at a small table in a corner, trying to come up with ideas for the dates to follow as she scribbles in a notebook between small bites of her red velvet cupcake. And why is her plan wrong? Because the whole idea was for Archie to fall back in love with her and not for her to fall deeper in the pit of adoration for that handsome and adorable man.

She heaves a sigh, and before she continues with her scheming, she picks her phone and calls Archie.

“Good morning, good looking,” she greets merrily.

He chuckles into the phone, making her smile. “Morning, Ronnie. To what do I owe this call so early in the morning?”

“Were you sleeping?” she asks worriedly, thinking that perhaps it wasn’t the greatest idea to call a musician before nine, but she wanted to hear his voice. And not seeing him for three days feels like a century now.

“No.” She can imagine the smile on his face at his soft voice. “I’m just loading my things in the truck. I have a session with a pop artist who wants to jam and see if she and her team get ideas for a new record. I have to be there early to set everything.”

“Oh.” Veronica frowns. “How many hours are we talking about?” The thing about Archie’s job, about being a session guitarist, is that he not only gets paid to play the guitar and be amazing at it. He knows the more technical aspects, too. Sometimes, when Archie gets in the zone, he can spend hours working on songs – and his clients are quite happy to pay for it.

“I was called for three, but if things turn out for the best, well, let’s say I hope for a few more or a new call.”

“You’ll be incredible, as usual,” Veronica praises to boost his ego. She knows his line of work is not easy, but he’s talented and, like she always tells him, this is temporary. Soon he’ll be the star.

“Thank you, babe.”

She bites her lip, and tries not to blush, but he hasn’t call her like that in a while. And his voice is gentle. She can’t help it.

“You at work?” he mutters, followed by a growl. “Sorry, I almost dropped my phone. So?”

“About to, actually. I was having breakfast.” She pauses, tilting her head to the side. “And thinking about you…” his chuckle over the phone makes her grin. “You pop up in my head quite often.”

“Really?” he’s fishing for more, but she just hums. “Well, you never leave mine.”

And how is she supposed to win when he gives her those lines? Of course, he’s the romantic artist, but still. Her brain was wired to be more pragmatic than his, which is why she loves to be around him, to be taken into those dreamy thoughts of his.

“You’re not playing fair,” Veronica pouts, and her frown becomes a bit deeper when he laughs.

“What’s not fair is that you call to ask me on a new date and I won’t be available, so I cannot kiss you.”

She snorts a laugh. “You’re cheesy, Archiekins. But I did in fact call you for that. And I also would like to kiss you very much.” Veronica rushes through the reception of the building when the woman behind the front desk gives her an amused look. She’s right on time but she’s not about to keep this conversation in the elevator full of people.

“I’m getting behind the wheel, Ronnie, so I’ve got to go.”

“I have to go too. But, how about you text me when you finish your session?”

“Sure. Bye, Ronnie.”

“Kiss you when I see you.” She grins brightly when the last things she can hear as he ends the call is him chuckling.

She lifts her gaze and in front of her are not only the doors of the elevator opening, but also many office workers in perfectly pressed suits and fashionable attires looking at her as if she were growing an extra head. As Veronica Lodge always does, she keeps her chin high and walks past them – she won’t be ashamed for being in love and showing it. That’s one mistake she won’t make twice.

 

 

“I want an update!” Toni demands excitedly as she takes a sit in front of Veronica, and soon Cheryl takes the sit next to her girlfriend. “How’s this romancing going?”

Veronica lifts her drink – a mix of rum with spicy notes and citric flavor for the warm day – and tries to keep only a small smile on her face, but the snort Toni makes, forces her to laugh. “Good! Really good.”

“You used to be so cool and collected, Veronica,” Cheryl grumbles before she receives her drink. It’s a flute with some red liquid, that Veronica thinks was chosen only for its color.

“Oh, come on, Cher. You know you get just like that around me.” Toni is not even being smug about it – it’s just the truth. But she glances at her long-time girlfriend as she sips her pink drink.

Cheryl scoffs. “I do not!”

Toni arches an eyebrow, and to Veronica, this whole scene seems hilarious. Because yes, the two women in front of her are hard as nails, as long as the situation doesn’t involve the other.

“You do, and it’s fine. I like it.” Toni leans forward to peck Cheryl’s lips. “I like you quite a bit.”

Cheryl gets a soft look on her face while she keeps her attention on Toni.

Soon Veronica starts talking about her dates with Archie. Not only have they gone to the place where they met – and had a nice night together remembering why their bodies fall into synchronicity so well – but they’ve also had a couple of more _touristy_ dates. One time they walked around Central Park and shared an ice cream, to Archie’s surprise, since she usually refused to fall into such clichés. And with that she discovered how different the city seemed as she walked with her beloved.

“So, what’s next in your plans?” Toni wonders.

“Something more…. Homey?” Veronica sighs, leaning forward on the table.

“What on earth does that mean?” Cheryl frowns. “Please, do not tell me this involves manual labor.”

“Actually…” Veronica mutters.

The dread in Cheryl’s face makes Veronica and Toni snort a laugh. Much like Cheryl, Veronica wasn’t raised to do the most mundane things on her own – she had learned a few things once she started college, but chores were still something foreign to her. It was actually Archie who had to teach her how to use the washer, after a night she happened to spill wine on his shirt.

“You must be joking, V,” Cheryl insists. “We aren’t cut out for that life. I’m still having trouble with TT about it. She refuses to let our maid do things.”

“I can very well wash my own clothes or even a glass, Cher,” Toni comments, rolling her eyes.

“It’s just that I think he’d appreciate it. Archie was raised in a home where it was just him and his dad. He knows how a home works. I don’t want him to feel like I expect for him to do things for me.” Veronica toys with the lemon wedge on the rim of her glass. “I’m not that girl. I’d like to show him that I’ve grown out of that, but so far, I just know how to make coffee, tea and toasts. And order food if I’m hungry.”

Toni smiles softly. “Maybe dinner? Something simple. Red doesn’t seem like the kind of man who’d complain about a good dish of pasta. I can give you a few tips.”

“Yes, I was thinking about it, but that’s one of the reasons I called you.” Veronica’s eyes squint, and she pulls a face as if she was about to ask something very difficult. “What do I need in my shopping list?”

“No idea,” Cheryl replies while Toni chuckles.

“I’ll help you.”

 

 

Opening the door, she finds Archie standing there, small smile already on his lips. He looks incredible as always, even in the plainest of shirts and an old pair of jeans. But she doesn’t have time to appreciate him as he deserves, and instead pushes back a few stray hairs that have escaped from her ponytail.

“ _Shit_!” Veronica curses under her breath, which makes him chuckle for some reason. “I’m running late. Sorry, Archiekins.” She moves aside to let him in, but instead he follows her and places a hand on her waist to kiss her while the other closes the door.

“We’re going somewhere? I thought we were staying in and ordering some food.” His hands cradle her face. His touch is soft and she knows he’s trying to ease some of her concern off, but she’s still frowning and a bit annoyed.

“I’m cooking dinner.”

“You…” Archie trails off, and frowns in confusion. “What?” he snorts a laugh, but it’s clearly the wrong reaction because Veronica pushes his hands off her and stalks her way to the kitchen. He is following her steps quickly. “Ronnie.”

“I know I’m useless in the kitchen, but I’m doing my best.” She looks over her shoulder. “For you.”

The place is not as much of a mess as it could be, but it’s certainly messier than pretty much ever. But the fusilli and the salmon are ready, and the raspberry custard kuchen is in the oven, so hopefully things will work out just fine – after all she might dislike to cook, but she can very damn well follow a recipe. The problem is she forgot to get ready – a quick shower, a pretty dress and a little makeup.

Archie takes a deep breath and his face turns serene. “It smells like something sweet is in the oven.”

She snorts a laugh. “Will you give me five minutes and pretend you never saw me looking like a slob?” Leggings and an oversized off-the-shoulder shirt really makes her feel like she’s looking awful – she doesn’t want to think about the bags under her eyes.

But then Archie pecks her temple and wraps his arms around her waist. His breath tickles her neck when he smiles. “You look incredible. I don’t need you in much more. Maybe in less.”

Veronica can’t help it so she laughs. “I look terrible.”

“Did ever occur to you that once married I’d see you like this frequently?” he whispers while he nuzzles the wisps of hair around the back of her neck.

“I thought I could keep this hidden from you for at least a few months or even a year.”

He chuckles, warm minty breath against her skin, and it makes her shiver. Letting herself relax, she leans back against him. He seems to be swaying to some imaginary tune, and that’s a thing she loves about him – she adores to be part of his colorful and hopeful world.

“I love your flavor of crazy.” He lets her go by taking one of her hands, and gives her a twirl. Would it be so bad to have this every day? She wouldn’t mind that much to look less than perfect if he happened to paint her world so beautifully. “Let’s have dinner, Ronnie. I’ll help set the table.”

This certainly feels like the future could be. Them having dinner together at home, sharing stories about their days and work – she’s so happy he got called by that pop artist again, because he now has the chance to show his skills at songwriting. And he is supportive about her decisions at work – she likes the internship at the magazine, but she’s setting her sight on a publishing house.

It turns out her cooking is not half bad, but of course Archie praises it as if they were dining at Michelin-starred restaurant. And he devours the dessert.

“It had been a while since I ate such a hearty meal,” he comments, cheeks lightly tinted of pink like a happy child.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. But please do take into consideration this will not be an everyday thing.”

He smiles, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he gets up to clean the table.

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning,” he replies. “You cook, I clean. You didn’t think I’d let you do everything, right?”

“I invited you.” She tries to argue, but he just brushes past her to the kitchen with dishes in his hands.

“You want to make me feel at home, Ronnie? Well, at home I wash the dishes.”

“Archiekins,” she breaths out, chuckling around his pet name.

“You said you wanted to watch a movie, so why don’t you set everything there and we choose something on Netflix.”

“Netflix and chill? Really, Archie Andrews? That’s a cheap trick,” she quips.

“We could just chill,” he shrugs a shoulder, but she grabs the dish towel and smacks his behind, making him laugh. “That’s off the table?”

Veronica giggles. “Of course not!” She stands closer to him, like a kitty purring to get attention. “But I’m in the mood to make out for a while. Lots of foreplay.”

His hands are already soapy, but he leans his face closer to kiss her mouth, and she gladly takes control of it, enjoying when he sucks her lip between his. “Just give me a minute to busy my hands with you instead of the dishes.”

In moments like this, she wonders why she never tried to make things simpler before. They’d never needed grand gestures, going to the best restaurants or having exciting plans – they like all that, but it isn’t a necessity. Just the two of them, in their own world, is sometimes just what they need.

She surfs through Netflix movies and picks one of her recommended ones. But then Archie arrives to sit next to her on the couch, and it’s so natural to cuddle with him. It just takes her to lean against his side to have his arm around her. Turning a little to the right, she starts drawing nonsensical shapes on his chest and then presses a kiss under his jaw.

Anne Hathaway is on the screen, but that’s the last thing Veronica remembers before Archie angles her face to kiss her mouth with playful pecks. He’s teasing her, getting her all worked up, so Veronica hooks a finger in the collar of his shirt and flops back on the couch, pulling him on top of her. She revels on the delicious feeling of his body against hers.

“Such a naughty girl, Ronnie,” Archie babbles before his lips fall on her pulse point, his hand gliding up her thigh. And she feels on fire – he’s the flame and she’s the fuel, they are about to explode.

Her hands sneak under his shirt as they share sloppy kisses. They break apart when he’s starts struggling with her leggings. Those damn things. She wants them off.

“I should’ve changed!” Veronica forces him to flip over, jumping to her feet and fighting to get the tight fabric off her. Archie’s snickering at her eagerness, because of course it takes him a quarter of a second to take his shirt off. “A skirt would’ve been easier.”

“You’re shameless,” he quips, half naked on her couch and hands behind his head. He’s merely enjoying the show. It’s unfair for him to look so delectable.

“Look who’s talking.” She achieves her goal and straddles him. A smile plays on her lips, as his hands fall on her hips. “How about a kiss?”

Sitting up, Archie tilts his head to the side. “Just one?” His mouth reaches the base of her neck and kisses her there. “I want more.” His fingers thread with her dark tresses, and gently pulls her closer. “Don’t you?” Archie asks with her lips against hers.

She heaves a shuddering sigh. “I want all of you.”

“I’m yours, Ronnie.”

 

There are things that Archie Andrews loves, and those aren’t secrets for anyone. Music is one. Veronica is another, according to their friends. But baseball is a sport that holds a special place in Archie’s heart because of his father. He loves it since it reminds him of his childhood, and simpler times.

Kevin gets jealous when Veronica shows up at the boys’ loft to tell Archie she got tickets to the Yankees game against the Red Sox on Sunday. Archie is ecstatic.

She didn’t even get them because of her plan. It’s been two months since the beginning of their journey of trying to fall for each other, and proving him she loves him like she has never loved before. This date is a fluke. One of the girls at work happened to be dating one guy who works with the Yankees – she really doesn’t know or care about the details – but he got her the tickets.

Admittedly, Veronica is not a great sports fan, but she’s a New Yorker and she’ll be on the Yankees’ side – plus, her dad is a big fan. What she doesn’t like is having to take the subway, because it’s Smithers’ day off and Kevin borrowed Archie’s truck since his mom is visiting.

“This is disgusting,” Veronica mutters while she holds on to the subway handhold. She feels funny, but also sort of festive in her Yankees getup. She’s never worn any kind of sport merchandising but this is oddly comfortable – also, she’s trying to support Archie and his love for the game, joining him since he’s wearing the baseball jersey. “I only hope we get there on time. You do know I made a great effort by not dressing up, and just reducing my beauty routine to fit your schedule, Archiekins.” She sees how his little smile widens a bit. He snorts a soft laugh before leaning forward and pecking the tip of her nose. It tickles, and makes her giggle.

“I’m aware of the sacrifices you’ve made for me.”

“No. Not sacrifices. I love you, so this is part of showing you that. And I’ve liked getting to know your world better.”

“I like having you in my world, Ronnie.”

The subway fills up at each station more and more, and Archie looks around them, probably to check she’s comfortable. Veronica certainly feels safe with him, so she doesn’t get nervous about people around them. She does feel her stomach flip, though, when she sees him kneeling right in front of her on that disgusting and more likely than not sticky floor. For a second, she hopes he’s about to tie his sneakers, but in the back of her head she’s hoping for something very different.

“Hey,” Archie mutters, smiling up at her.

This is it.

“What are you doing?” she hisses, looking around her, at all the people with baseball paraphernalia pulling their phones out, waiting for what’s about to happen.

Archie laughs nervously, as he reaches for something in his pocket. “This time? I’m doing things my way, Ronnie. Because I want this girl – this amazing _woman_ , who’s not afraid of anything, who cares for me and surprises me every day with her strength and brains. I want you in jeans and baseball jersey, or in the most expensive designer gown you own. Makeup or not. You’re blindingly beautiful. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, Veronica. And now I ask, do you want to spend it with me?”

She feels how her eyes get wet, and forgets about the hundred people around them. He’s on one knee, asking her for a present and a future together. And it’s much better than whatever she planned months ago. This time is a surprise like he wants, not something she demanded from him.

A thin silver band with a blue stone is wedged between his thumb and index finger.

This is all she had never known she wanted.

“Yes.” She feels a tear roll down her cheek, but her mouth forms the biggest smile she can give him. “Yes!”

He laughs, and the audience they have breaks out in applause as he stands up. Archie slides the ring on her finger, and it’s both the most marvelous and maybe the cheapest piece of jewelry she owns, but the one she already treasures the most.

Leaning in to kiss her, she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Force of habit makes her hands try to touch his hair at the back of his head, to run through those soft strands of red, but he’s in a baseball cap and she gets frustrated. Veronica pulls back, takes the cap off his head and places it backwards on hers, before she pushes herself on tiptoes to give him a proper kiss.

Archie chuckles against her lips as people holler and laugh.

“I love you, Archiekins.” She lets herself be hugged tightly and feels goosebumps covering her body when he whispers in her ear.

“I love you, too, Ronnie.”

It’s so strange for her to leave this filthy subway station engaged to the love of her life. She feels giddy! She doesn’t even care about the people around them, because she’s holding Archie’s hand and they are finally living the life they wanted – loving in their own way.

The game is long and any other time she would be complaining – after all, their new engagement party is at the Yankees Stadium with a couple of hotdogs and beers, just the two of them. But the Yankees win, and Archie tells her she’s a lucky charm. _His_ lucky charm, when in reality he’s the one who brought light into her life.

The return home seems so long, just because Veronica wants to do more than kissing and celebrate, but then Archie tells her they should go back to Brooklyn to his place. She wants to say no, but he looks so sure about it.

“I’m tired now,” Veronica mutters softly, failing at trying not to sound whiny.

“You sure about it?” Archie grins, like he knows a secret she doesn’t.

“What?”

He unlocks the loft’s door and soon people shouts _congratulations_. And she notices their friends are there, including his. Including his dad! Her parents don’t look happy, but they are there too. Her abuelita is sitting next to Kevin – she looks elated with a margarita in hand.

“You… did this? For me?”

Archie looks at her, taking her hands in his. There’s such calm in his eyes, as if he knew he belongs here. With her. Just like she knows she belongs with him. “Welcome to the rest of our lives, Ronnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally decided to leave this in 3 fluffy chapters, because I didn't want it to turn boring if I added more than necessary.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed this ending, with both of them getting what they wanted from the other and being happy together.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this fic will have three chapters and finish it before Valentine's day, but I'm still writing and I haven't gotten too far, so let's cross our fingers I manage to do so. You can cheer me on with a comment 😜


End file.
